


Dreaming about Castiel the angel of my dreams

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Baby in a Trenchcoat, Castiel in a trench coat, Gen, Glowing hands, Healing, Healing hands, Paryers, angel blessings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: The viewer prays to the angels for a miracle and soon they meet the angel of their dreams it's  their gaurdian angel Castiel and Castiel is paying them a visit in their dreams and Castiel sends a powerful message to the reader. Castiel is the angel of their dreams and the angel that they fall in love with and will never forget the special time moment they spent together.





	Dreaming about Castiel the angel of my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave lots of kudos!
> 
> I will add another chapter to this work as soon as i can. :)

It is a beautiful warm and sunny spring like day today on a terrific Thursday with a high temperature of 51 degrees and sunshine with puffy white clouds. You are wearing your long tan trench coat, your black or navy blue dress pants, your white buttened down shirt, and a pair of black shoes or black short boots, a blue scarf that looks like Castiel's blue tie and a pair of angel wing earings. You like dressing up like Castiel from supernatural just for fun and you like your new look and so dose everyone else. 

The birds are tweeting happily in the trees singing their pretty songs as rays of sunshine shine on their pretty feathers as they enjoy the gorgeous weather and fly around freely.

All of the the flowers are very colorful and smell so pretty. The pink and purple morning glories, the pink roses, the yellow dandy lions, the yellow butter cups, and the golden sunflowers are all opened up really big and wide and are blowing in the warm breaze. 

Some of the seeds on the dandy lions are blowing off of the flowers and are blowing away in the breaze. You catch a ball of seeds blowing around you desided to make a wish, but what should you wish for? you thought about it and then you knew just what you really wanted. 

You wished for a beautiful angel to come and visit you. You really want to be friends with the angel and tell them you belive in them and you have lots of faith in them. You want them to know how much you love them and are thankful for all that they do for you. You even wish you could give them a big, gentle, loving hug to show them how much you love them.

You feel truely blessed. You feel as if an angel is looking down on you smiling down on you blessings you with love and grace. The warm sunshine shines brightly upon you as if it were giving you a hug or someone was giving you a warm and friendly hug.

You feel so blessed and admire the little everyday miracles you see in nature and you smile big and wide. You feel calm and your mind is at peace.

You make sure that you say your prayers and talk to the angels because you love the angels deerly. You pray to you angel friend Castiel and thank Castiel for all that Cas dose for you watching over us and keeping us safe protecting us from anything that may try to hurt us.

You wish that Castiel could be right there by your side. you pray that Castiel will come a pay you a visit. You want Castiel there blessings you with his presences standing beside you, watching over you, protecting you, keeping you safe and smiling light hearted at you.

That day you feel very safe and there is nothing to worry about. Then you Go inside your house yo call it a day. The next night now on Friday night you realize you were worried about somethings that you had on your mind and you were worried about your future.

You wonderd if everything was going to be alright and then you slowly close your sleepy eyes and fall asleep in your bedroom on your bed and and you start to fall asleep peacefully during Friday night and continue to dream into Saturday morning. That night you dream about something amazing and heavenly its so peaceful that all of you fears suddenly dissappear and are replaced by happyness, joy, calm feelings, and peace. Something amazing starts to happen and you see that Castiel has payed you a visit. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mostly based on an inspirational true story about a very powerful dream i once experienced. I will continue updating this story. I thought this was so sweet and wanted to share it with others to inspire others to have faith and believe in angels and miracles. Remember everything is a blessing of you see it that way, just look for the little signs in life and be thankful for what life brings you. Have a blessed day everyone!


End file.
